


The vending machine incident

by Offbrand_Valk



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offbrand_Valk/pseuds/Offbrand_Valk
Summary: In which Morrigan is an oblivious gay, and Leliana has to pull out ALL the stops to get a date with herInspired bythispost





	The vending machine incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sing__nightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sing__nightingale/gifts).



> This fic is 110% the fault of lunisolar for getting me back into Morriana and not knowing about the gay vending machine story

In Morrigan's defense the vending machine on her floor was really fucking complicated.

It had all these button combinations and LED displays and slots for card, none of which was very friendly to a girl who grew up in Nowhere Florida, population: 1 closeted lesbian, her abusive mom, and a metric fuckton of alligators.

As if her life wasn't complicated enough, between classes, the men in her classes, and the cute redhead down the hall who sometimes smiled at her and was probably straight. She'd thought she'd figured out how to use it, but nope here she was staring at a light peach ice tea, instead of one that actually contained the sugar she so desperately needed to finish writing her assignment.

Great now she was thinking about the redhead in 302. With her soft hair, and happy giggles, and v-necks, dear god the v-necks.

 

Speaking of which... how long had 302 been standing there looking at her? No, not staring at _her_ , why would she be staring at a witch with oily hair and a hoodie that should have been washed 2 weeks ago? No she was obviously looking at the vending machine.

And patiently waiting for her turn.

"My apologies, I must have dozed off there." Morrigan was going to quickly retreat to her room before she embarrassed herself further, unfortunately 302 was blocking her way.

"Oh non non I didn't mind in the slightest I was enjoying the view." Any other day Morrigan's sharp mind would no doubt have picked up the curious undertones to 302's word choice. At that moment however, she was too busy trying to cope with the fact that not only did she have cheekbones that could cut glass, she also had an adorable French accent.

"Well let me get out of your way." Morrigan mumbled, focusing intently on the ground to not gawk at the divine beauty who had decided to grace the world with her presence.

The redhead grabbed her hand. "stay, please, I.. can you help me with the machine? It's very complicated non?" Morrigan was choking on air, her hand was so soft, she never ever wanted to let go.

Morrigan counted to 5 in her head, mentally preparing something to say that wasn't _you're the brightest star of all! My entire reason for living! please let me carry your children!_ She settled on. "I wouldn't mind that in the least." In her most neutral tone.

"Merci, I'm Leliana by the way, and you're Morrigan." The angel knew her name?!

 

When Morrigan recovered from her spontaneous blackout, Leliana was still standing opposite her and smiling gently.

"I'm sorry, I seem to be spacing out a lot today." Morrigan said and to her great shame, giggled nervously.

"That's okay, I'll let you get away with it since you're so cute." That was bad, Leliana really had to stop saying stuff like that, it didn't mean anything to straight girls, but it was poison to Morrigan's lesbian heart that made her dream of so much more.

 

Leliana put a long, slender (dear gods so long and slender) finger thoughtfully against her deep red lips. "I guess, first I need to decide what I want to order huh?" With that she turned around and bend forward to look closely at the display.

What she definitely didn't realize was that she was also pushing her (incredibly well-shaped) ass directly into Morrigan's crotch. She fought a losing battle to keep her breath under control, having instantly realized the futility in trying not to enjoy it.

Leliana started humming thoughtfully to herself as she slowly and methodically went over her options. As she did so, she swayed her lower body up and down, and that was it! That was how Morrigan was going to die, with a straight girl accidentally grinding on her.

 

"Oh, there are so many choices." Leliana stood up, and pouted adorably.

"Morrigan, I need you to pick for me." She said, this time leaning her front against the brunette while giving her a great view down her shirt. To any onlooker Leliana's pose would look incredibly forced and unnatural, Morrigan however was too busy reveling in the breasts of an angel.

"I'm, ah, partial to peach ice tea." Morrigan said, trying to tear her gaze from Lelliana's breasts up to her eyes. That turned out to be a mistake too, as her eyes were absolutely hypnotic in their clear green shine. Morrigan had always thought it was complete nonsense when stories spoke about getting lost in someone's eyes, right up until that point.

Leliana stared back for what simultaneously felt like a lifetime and an instant, before giggling out a "merci." Kissing Morrigan on the cheek and turning back to the vending machine.

Morrigan just stood there grinning like an idiot and rubbing her cheek to conserve the heat from Leliana's lips.

 

Next thing she knew Leliana was waving a bottle of peach ice tea at her. "I couldn't have done it without you. You're so smart Morrigan, we should have an uh, study session? oui?"

"We don't have any similar classes do we? " Morrigan said, the confusion clear in her eyes (yes she knew all her crush's classes, so sue her).

"Oh how silly of me, I would still like to repay you for your help, can we get coffee some time?" Leliana said. Morrigan in the mean time couldn't decide what she despised more: her own hatred of any and all social encounters, or the fact that Leliana was straight as an arrow.

"That won't be necessary, twas nothing more than a slight favor. I shall let you get back to your business." Morrigan said, and turned around, hurrying to get back to her room and get a headstart on crying about the fact that she was doomed to a life of loneliness.

 

She got about half way down the hall before something hit her in the back of the head. She looked down to find a piece of paper wrapped around a small rock.

She picked it up, and looked around for who she was going to spend the rest of her night violently murdering for their insolence, but found only Leliana still standing by the vending machine... With a clear shot of her head, and a strange look on her face.

"Open it you dummy." She yelled, her French accent having mysteriously grown much less pronounced.

Furrowing her brow, Morrigan slowly unwrapped the pebble. Something was written on the paper in large capital letters.

"I AM FLIRTING WITH YOU, GAY INTENDED, PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME."

Suddenly Leliana was standing right in front of her. "Do I need to be more obvious?" She asked, clearly disgruntled.

"No, I, I'm free on Monday after 16, will that be okay?" Morrigan said, her brain having not quite finished processing what had just happened.

"Great, I'll see you then." Leliana replied, and smiled broadly at her, before walking off with a sway in her hips.

 

That night Morrigan's roommate had the weirdest dream: She dreamt she woke up in the middle of the night to her ice queen roomie squealing excitedly into a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna come call me a terrible human being, you can also find me on tumblr at https://offbrand-valk.tumblr.com/


End file.
